Sans remords ?
by Aidokuu
Summary: Ichigo a été trahi, et il perd peu à peu pied dans la douleur morale. Y'aura-t-il une personne pour le secourir?


**Trahison.**

Trahi. Il avait été trahi. Par ses alliés, ses amis. _Trahi_.

Ichigo s'assit lourdement sur le sol, le cœur battant à toute allure, les larmes lui piquant les yeux, la colère au cœur. Il ne savait pas où il était, mais il avait réussi. Après des jours d'enfermement et d'attente insupportable, il avait réussi à s'échapper de cet enfer. Il ne savait que ressentir ; de la joie d'être en vie et libre, de la colère envers la trahison de ses amis, de la tristesse de sa solitude ?

Parce qu'il ne pouvait que l'être, seul. Il avait tout perdu. Ceux pour qui il se battait venaient de l'éliminer de leurs vies pour toujours. Pourquoi ? Que s'était-il passé ?

Pourtant, il s'était battu à leurs côtés, les sauvant à de multiples reprises. Pendant la guerre, les combats avaient fait rage, chacun aidant du mieux qu'il pouvait le rouquin qui voulait sauver Inoue. Il avait combattu, tué, s'était blessé, mais qu'importe, il s'était toujours relevé, prêt à affronter quiconque se mettrait en travers de son chemin.

Certes, son hollow avait réussi à prendre le pouvoir sur sa conscience pendant quelques minutes, mais il s'était promis que ce serait la première et dernière fois. Alors, Ichigo était arrivé devant Aizen, l'air fier, mais pourtant il savait dès le départ qu'il ne pourrait pas le tuer ; il était encore beaucoup trop faible. Il n'était pas prêt ; il avait encore tant à apprendre...

Leur combat avait été incroyablement violent. Leurs reiatsus tremblaient autour d'eux, évanouissant nombres de faibles combattant autour d'eux. Chacun ripostait avec une rage inouïe et tout semblait aller si vite, que personne ne pouvait percevoir leurs mouvements. Personne n'avait vu la douleur qu'exprimait le visage d'Ichigo. Personne n'avait vu le sourire ironique d'Aizen qui le regardait. Personne n'avait vu Aizen lui murmurer ces quelques paroles :

« Nous n'avons pas de destinée. Ensevelis que nous sommes dans l'ignorance et dans l'horreur, seuls quelques malheureux parmi nous perdent l'équilibre et tombent dans ce torrent boueux qu'on appelle la destinée. **(1)** Mon destin est que je mourrais pour ce que je souhaite : un monde juste. Regarde autour de toi, Ichigo, et un jour tu comprendras. »

Déboussolé par ces paroles, Ichigo avait baissé sa garde, et Aizen l'avait assommé d'un coup vigoureux, puis s'était enfui, suivi de Gin. Yamamoto avait pris ceci comme une défaite. Qu'importe qu'ils aient perdu un de leurs alliés, avait dit le commandant. Il faut les tuer.

Il avait mobilisé tous ses shinigamis et capitaines disponibles et tant qu'Aizen ne serait pas mort, ils travailleraient, s'entraîneraient quitte à s'écrouler de fatigue, avait-il décrété. Le commandant s'était préparé à la guerre, la course aux armements était lancée, les stratégies avaient commencé à prendre forme...

Ainsi, la Soul Society était agitée, personne ne restait en place, chaque shinigami se préparait aux futurs combats qu'ils savaient difficiles et risqués.

Il s'était senti quelque peu inutile, car personne ne lui avait demandé quoi que ce soit. Il avait essayé de prendre des initiatives mais on le rejetait toujours, quitte à l'ignorer complètement. Ichigo s'était dit que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas été formé avec eux, ou quelque chose comme ça, que les gens ne le trouvaient pas assez compétent pour penser à une stratégie : lui, il fonçait dans le tas et réfléchissait après.

Oui, c'était sûrement à cause de ça.

« Que tu es naïf, mon pauvre... ricana Shirosaki. »

Oui, il avait été naïf, parce que d'autres signes lui avaient prouvé qu'il y avait réellement un problème. Pourquoi tout le monde détournait le regard quand il leur parlait ? Ou encore l'évitait ? Même Zaraki ne voulait pas combattre avec lui... On ne voulait pas qu'il participe ou qu'il sache quoique ce soit à propos de cette préparation.

Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'attendre longtemps pour que la vérité éclate. Une nuit, alors qu'il dormait tranquillement, inoffensif, des shinigamis s'étaient rués sur lui, l'avaient attrapé, attaché. Ichigo s'était débattu du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais ses réflexes étaient mauvais, il était perdu, à moitié entre le sommeil et la réalité. On l'avait bâillonné et solidement attaché, comme un monstre dangereux qui aurait commis un meurtre, une abomination. On l'avait piqué pour qu'il s'endorme, comme un animal, et qu'il arrête de donner des coups de pieds, pour qu'il perde espoir de s'échapper.

Ichigo avait fermé les yeux, et s'était dit que le lendemain matin, il se réveillerait dans son lit, comme chaque jour ; du moins, il l'espérait.

Quand il s'était réveillé, ses muscles étaient endoloris, et un mal de tête lui vrillait le crâne, lui faisant froncer les sourcils encore plus que d'habitude. Il avait essayé de bouger ses membres, mais tous ses efforts étaient vains : il était solidement attaché contre un mur. Il avait regardé autour de lui frénétiquement, cherchant la raison de son enfermement, et la nature de l'endroit où il était.

Une petite fenêtre éclairait la pièce. Elle était circulaire, et Ichigo avait senti une sorte de force émaner d'elle. Le rouquin avait alors reconnu l'endroit.

« Le temple des regrets... avait-il murmuré. »

Cette force qu'il ressentait était certainement les pierres de sekkiseki. Il comprenait sa soudaine faiblesse.

« Pourquoi suis-je ici ? s'était-il demandé. Qu'ai-je fait ? »

Il avait eu beau réfléchir, cherchant la moindre petite faute qui aurait pu l'avoir amené ici, il ne trouvait pas... son comportement avait été irréprochable.

Et la voix de Shirosaki qui retentissait dans ses oreilles...

« Ils avaient simplement peur de toi, _mon roi_. »

* * *

><p>Les jours passèrent et personne ne venait le voir. Il était enfermé, seul avec lui-même. Puis, enfin, une ombre s'était dressée devant lui. <em>Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. <em>Avec un regard froid et désintéressé, sans même attendre que le prisonnier se redresse, il lui cita ses péchés. Et quels péchés...

« Kurosaki Ichigo, shinigami remplaçant, vous avez été arrêté pour avoir franchi la limite entre les hollows et les shinigamis. La Chambre des 46 vous considère comme une grave menace qui pourrait détruite la stabilité de la Soul Society. Toute tentative de fuite est inutile. Votre sentence est tombée il y a quelques heures : vous êtes condamné à être exécuté par le Sokyuku, dans les jours à venir. »

Ichigo l'écouta, tête baissé, le cœur battant. Un sentiment de trahison traversa son âme. Il se sentit trompé, floué. Il releva la tête, puis il lui rit au nez, lui faisant remarquer ironiquement que sa puissance si _menaçante_ avait été utile lors des combats contre les Arrancars. Yamamoto avait répondu :

« Lors de votre combat avec Ulquiorra Schiffer, vous avez perdu le contrôle de vous-même. _Comprenez_ que si une telle chose se produit ici, dans le Seireitei, les conséquences seraient désastreuses. »

Comprendre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devait comprendre ? Ils avaient peur, c'est tout.

« Bande de lâches ! avait hurlé le rouquin. »

Yamamoto était parti, insensible face à l'exécution prochaine de cette personne qui les avait tant aidés.

Et Ichigo avait ressassé les paroles d'Aizen.

_Nous n'avons pas de destinée... _

Ichigo ne voulait pas de cette destinée. Mourir parce qu'il avait un hollow en lui ? Hors de question. Shirosaki faisait partie de sa puissance. Il faisait partie de _lui_.

_Ensevelis dans l'ignorance et l'horreur..._

Il avait été ignorant, ou plutôt il avait fait en sorte d'être ignorant. Ne voulant pas ouvrir les yeux sur ce monde barbare dans lequel il vivait, dans l'horreur des meurtres et des tromperies.

_Je veux un monde juste._

Ichigo pensa que c'était ce qu'il avait voulu aussi ; un monde juste. Et il l'aurait. Par la force, la persuasion ou autre. Il l'aurait.

Rukia passa le voir une seule et unique fois où elle déclara que son exécution était pour bientôt. Elle était froide, indifférente, à l'image de son frère qui passa à son tour lui rendre visite, lui faisant remarquer à quel point il était à sa place : entouré de barrières, attaché comme un monstre, regardé avec haine et mépris.

Renji, lui, était venu plus souvent. Non pas pour l'aider, mais pour lui montrer à son tour ce qu'il ressentait, c'est à dire, un peu comme tout le monde : de la haine. Il l'avait souvent rabaissé, un peu comme Kuchiki, mais de façon plus colérique, encore. Ichigo avait essayé vainement de comprendre ce brusque retournement de situation, mais rien n'y faisait.

« Nous sentions que tu n'étais pas comme les autres, nous t'avons juste un _peu_ manipulé, ou mis en confiance, si tu préfères. Un _humain_ qui devient _shinigami_, avec un _hollow_ en lui : c'est un **monstre**, un hybride qui n'a pas lieu d'être, avait dit Renji froidement. »

La colère battant dans ses veines, il avait hurlé, tel un animal au bord de l'agonie. Il avait hurlé, tel un monstre sortant d'un long sommeil. Il avait hurlé qu'il les assassinerait tous.

Quant à Inoue... elle fut certainement celle qui le déçut le plus. Avant de repartir dans le monde réel, elle était venu le voir et l'avait supplié de lui demander pardon.

« Quand tu t'es faite enlever par Aizen, suis-je venu la queue entre les jambes te demander pardon de ne pouvoir rien faire ? avait-il fait avec arrogance et mépris, en la toisant avec dédain. »

Inoue l'avait regardé, les larmes aux yeux, avant d'être emmenée par les gardes de sa cellule. Elle devait retourner dans le monde réel.

Il avait été trahi. Trahi par les personnes qu'il avait aidées, sauvées. _Trahi_.

Ce mot tournait en boucle dans sa tête, telle une mauvaise chanson. Rien qu'en y repensant, il s'énerva et une amertume soudaine surgit face à tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre avec eux. Il croyait être leur ami. Il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Ichigo commençait à en avoir marre. Marre de tout, de vivre, de regretter un temps de mensonge, de pleurer des personnes qui n'en avaient que faire de lui.

Seul, dans sa pièce sombre, attaché sur sa chaise, immobile. Observant les gardes l'observer avec autant de pitié que de mépris. Ses yeux étaient vides, ses cheveux si flamboyant auparavant étaient devenus ternes, son corps squelettique... Il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même.

Parfois, il hurlait. Et les gardes le regardaient, effrayés, ne sachant que faire pour le calmer. Devait-il le tuer ou le regarder mourir?

Pendant des semaines, il avait encaissé les paroles des autres, sans rien dire, sans s'énerver, gardant un calme presque inquiétant. En se rendant compte simplement que la Soul Society avait peur de son pouvoir. Il avait été manipulé. Ils avaient tous peur de lui, mais on l'avait laissé combattre contre Aizen, espérant qu'il meure, certainement. Qu'ils meurent tous les deux.

_Et tu vas rester là, comme un pauvre ado dépressif attendant la mort ? avait dit ironiquement son hollow, tandis qu'il dépérissait dans sa cellule. _

Il n'avait rien à faire de toute façon... Les pierres de sekkiseki absorbaient toute sa puissance spirituelle, et jour après jour il devenait de plus en plus faible. Il était impossible de sortir de cette prison. Alors, oui, comme un pauvre dépressif, il attendait la mort.

Celle-ci ne vint pas. Profitant de sa fatigue et de sa faiblesse, Shirosaki avait pris le contrôle et l'avait sorti de là.

« N'oublie pas que tu es le roi, et si tu meurs, je n'ai plus de raison de me battre pour prendre ta place. »

* * *

><p>Voilà où il en était à présent. Quelque part loin de chez lui, pour protéger sa famille, ses amis. Il devait partir, très loin... mais où ? Il ne voulait pas mêler Urahara à cette histoire, et il savait que les Vizards espéraient secrètement pouvoir un jour revenir à la Soul Society et reprendre leurs places.<p>

Toujours assis sur le sol, son cœur rempli de rage et de haine, il pensait à tout ce que ses proches lui avaient fait. La trahison était bien la pire chose qu'on pouvait faire subir à quelqu'un, selon lui. Il leur avait donné sa confiance, son amitié. Et eux, avaient fait semblant de l'apprécier, de l'aimer. Tout en sachant que son exécution approchait bientôt, que c'était bientôt sa fin.

_Venge-toi, mon Roi ! Venge-toi, venge-toi, _venge-toi _! chantonnait sans cesse son double. _

Oui, il avait envie de se venger. Il avait crié vengeance, mais il avait encore beaucoup de mal à dire que ses amis l'avaient _trahi_. Plus ce mot restait dans sa tête, plus il le détestait. Et pourtant, il se le répétait sans cesse. Il ne faisait que broyer du noir, et sa puissance spirituelle avait beaucoup de mal à se remettre. Il était faible, terriblement faible. Il avait tellement donné de sa force pour les autres qu'il n'était plus capable de protéger sa propre vie.

Il détestait cette solitude qui l'entourait de plus en plus chaque jour. Ce renfermement dans lequel il se noyait, ne trouvant plus aucun moyen de s'en sortir. Il parlait peu, même à Shirosaki, gardant son éternel froncement de sourcils. Et un visage froid, impassible. Un visage qui ne lui ressemblait réellement pas.

Alors, il dépérissait encore plus, chaque jour. Ne s'arrêtant jamais, mangeant peu, se déplaçant d'endroit en endroit pour que les Shinigamis ne le retrouvent pas. Il savait que cela ne durerait pas, qu'il fallait qu'il trouve une solution, et vite.

Son reiatsu s'affaiblissait, Shirosaki se plaignait que la pluie n'arrêtait pas de tomber... et lui, mourrait à petit feu.

Et il était arrivé. Il s'était fièrement montré devant lui, alors que lui n'était qu'une pauvre masse faible et amaigrie. Aizen était là, une main tendue dans sa direction. Ichigo l'avait regardé avec surprise.

Un sourire aux lèvres,

« Je ne souhaite que t'aider. Choisis ta destinée, Ichigo. Ce pour quoi tu veux te battre, ou vivre. Fais-moi confiance, avait dit le brun. »

Il ne savait pas quoi penser. S'il devait se méfier, ou lui faire confiance. Dans ses yeux, il pouvait voir de la sincérité. Les yeux de l'homme qui avait failli le tuer, que lui-même avait tenté d'éliminer.

Mais, il lui avait tendu la main.

Il allait enfin pouvoir leur montrer de quoi il était capable. Sa colère, sa rage, sa haine. Ils disaient qu'il était un danger, une menace ? Ils n'avaient encore rien vu. Avant qu'il subisse tout ceci, il n'était qu'un adolescent perdu entre deux mondes, un adolescent inoffensif, ne savant que faire de son pouvoir. Oh non! Jamais il ne l'aurait utilisé pour des fins mauvaises. Il avait bien trop de bonnes mœurs pour cela. Mais la donne n'avait-elle pas changé?  
>N'était-il pas considéré comme un monstre pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais souhaité? Ne voulait-on pas le tuer parce qu'il avait échoué? A bas les bonnes mœurs! Il n'allait pas faire le gentil, en se disant qu'il ne fallait pas tuer ses "amis", que c'était contre ses principes. Non, pas cette fois-ci.<p>

« Je veux juste me venger, avait répondu Ichigo. »

Il avait attrapé la main douce et chaude d'Aizen, apaisante. Elle le releva sans difficulté, le mettant sur pieds. Il s'était senti rassuré, la main dans celle d'Aizen, il pensait qu'il était assez fort pour battre le monde entier. La guerre avait commencé. Lui contre les shinigamis, contre la Soul Society, contre ses soi-disant amis. La guerre avait commencé.

Et c'était sans remords qu'il les tuerait.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> Bleach, tome 6, première page, poème.

Voici la réécriture que j'avais promis! Je ne compte pas faire de suite... désolée! J'ai d'autres projets en tête, comme finir Blue Squirrel, et même si j'ai quelques idées pour cette fanfiction, ce n'est pas assez pour en faire vraiment une! J'espère que la réécriture vous a plu! :)


End file.
